To Kill a God
by NekoMegami-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Taulpa's history but what if he wasn't the biggest fish in the pond? This is an older fic (one of my first) that I decided to post. Uses origional Japanese names. PG13 for some Shounen-ai, violence, etc.
1. Part 1

*Note: I don't own any of these characters and this is an unauthorized fic so if you want to share it, that's fine but don't pass it off as anything legit. I also took a lot of liberties with this fic so if I butcher what you consider to be set, well rounded and fully realized characters and settings, I apologize. One more thing, this entire fic is done using a mixture of names from both the Japanese title (Samurai Troopers) and the English (Ronin Worriors.) Enjoy! ^-^ 

* * * 

To Kill A God

Part 1

* * * 

Sage stretched lazily and yawned, ignoring the complaints of his sore body, especially those of his throbbing head. Almost masochistically, he ran his fingers along the dark purple bruise that ran from the base of his jaw, up and across his cheek to his temple, the bruise that was the outward symbol of the concussion beneath. He winced, and a bit dizzily shifted his weight to look at Toma, who lay on his back, his eyes closed peacefully as he rested. Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the window on the far wall, throwing soft shadows on Toma's smooth featured face. Still half asleep, Sage flung off the covers and levied himself to his feet before stumbling to the bathroom, nonchalantly scratching his crotch as he went. A gentle mental sweep told him the other Samurai Troopers were still asleep, he didn't blame them, the short trip to the bathroom had exhausted him. His strength was failing and the only thing that kept him from falling was his will alone. Finally he made it back to bed, though not his. He settled down beside Toma, one hand running across the other boy's lean muscled chest to come to rest over the heart which still beat a weakly and with an odd rhythm, a battle scar from their last war against the Dynasty. 

* * * 

Tokyo was once again leveled; debris scattered the fractured pavement as the steady drum of rain beat its way down from the sky. Lighting flared, bright flashes illuminating the darkness. The human embodiment of Tsukuru, the creator of the Dynasty glared down at the Troopers. He was an ancient god of evil; competent and secure in his own power. Tall and handsome, almost beautiful, he stood in a deceptively bored stance, twiddling the end of the feathery azure streak that had not been braided into his long, midnight blue hair. He would succeed where his humiliating minor lord Tulpa had failed. His personal guard, a hand picked assortment of demons from the nine hells ringed him, holding the pathetic children at bay. Tulpa had made the mistake of letting the bearers of the armor come to him, but Tsukuru was smarter than that. He had opted to meet them on their turf and by doing so had made it his own. The white tiger lay bleeding a few yards away from the boys, the creature's eyes dimming even as he watched. Tsukuru smiled, revealing even, white teeth, as he caught a glimpse of the insignificant human girl and the irritating brat in her care cowering behind what shelter a half-demolished restaurant offered. He was suddenly conscious of the passing time. With a flick of one slender fingered hand, he sent a raging shock ripping though the earth beneath the Samurai, cleaving asphalt and concrete alike. Pits yawned open, where there had once been miles of solid ground reaching to the depths of the earth skyscrapers were swallowed whole. 

The Troopers struggled to keep from falling as the ground buckled and heaved beneath them. Each felt a moment of thought consuming panic as the images of their own deaths flashed, painfully bright, before their eyes. They had battled for two days, without food or sleep, against the evil deity's magically enhanced foot soldiers. Yet as Tsukuru continued to tear up the remains of the city they knew there would be no hope for a respite from battle as there had been multiple times with Tulpa. Ryo raised his swords and the other Troopers rallied around him, holding their ground as the world slowly ceased shaking and the dust kicked up by the first attack of the final confrontation settled in great clouds. Then the five armors began to glow and balls of searing raw energy shot towards Ryo of the Wildfire, the other worriors staggered as they felt their energies being sucked from them. Moments later the black haired boy emerged from blinding light, encased in the White Armor. 

Tsukuru's shadowy servants attacked at once, laying into the weakened Troopers while the one called Ryo attempted to blast his way through the god's defenses. Tsukuru did not laugh as Tulpa had, however. He was smart enough to know one must always overestimate an enemy. 

Shuu of the Hardrock roared in anger as Sai of the Torrent was driven to his knees beneath the weight of a large, many appendaged demon. With deadly calm Shuu modified his staff and sent it hurtling towards Sai's attacker. It hit the evil spawn in the head and blood, sickly and foul, spurted. 'At least we know they can bleed and that's a start', Shuu thought grimly as Sai trembling, managed to stand, just in time to shout a warning at Sage who was being rushed from three sides. With a bounding leap, Shuu recovered his weapon, changing it as he hit the decimated street at a roll, to regain his feet back to back with Sage, ready to fight. 

Toma notched a bolt to his bow, covering Ryo as he bashed at the magical shields that were Tsukuru's ethereal defenses. Then he watched in horror as the leader of the Samurai Troopers was thrown with bone crushing force across the demolished freeway to land in a crumpled pile at the foot of what had once been an office building. 

Somewhere Yuli cried out in concern and encouragement, his thin, wavering voice barely heard above the clamor of battle. Then when Ryo did not rise and make a useless jibe at the enemy, the boy began to nag at the fallen worrior. "Get up Ryo! You're not gonna let that sissy bishonnen make a fool out of you, are you? Why, he's not even nearly as big as Tulpa! Go ahead mumb memph mume…" his annoying besetments where cut short as Mia covered his mouth with her hand. Something was lerking in the shadows. Mia screamed in fear then in pain as a one of Tsukuru's fiends pounced on her and the boy. 

* * * 

Shuu awoke to the sound of his stomach demanding his immediate attention. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he disengaged himself from Sai's embrace, careful so as not to disturb him, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen as noiselessly as he could. It was early evening and the rest of the house was silent as he looked in the fridge, which revealed itself to be completely empty but for something he couldn't identify, it could have been meat, but then it could have been cake. It must have been meat-cake. Wisely he decided not to touch it for fear it might jump up and bite him. 

"Great!" He threw his hands in the air. "Mia forgot to go shopping again. It's not as if she's got anything better to do! Not to mention that she's more trouble than she's worth when it comes to the fighting." He grumbled as he pressed one strong hand to his aching side and checked the cupboards. All he found were some ancient instant ramen and a bag of stale cookies. He picked up the phone and ordered out. 

With a sigh Shuu settled down on the couch to await the delivery guy, flicking on the TV. The only things on were cheap soap operas and golf. He settled for the golf and soon drifted back to a deep slumber. 

* * * 

Toma shouted Ryo's name, and tried to raise him on the Trooper's shared telepathy conduit but got no response. Their leader was out of action, for the moment at least. With a silent prayer to the spirit of the Ancient he began to circle Tsukuru, his bow at the ready trying to buy himself some time. He had always known his armor was the weakest of the Samurai Troopers and now with Ryo down and the others fighting for their lives against nether world demons he felt like he was being suffocated under the pressure of his inadequacies. Angrily he shoved away his self-doubt to focus on the task at hand. But his concentration was shattered at the sheer pain that echoed across the telepathy conduit. It was Sai, trying desperately to rouse Shuu. A quick glance in their direction revealed all that had occurred. 'Damn! This is all happening too fast!' Toma thought. 

* * * 

Sai lunged and pivoted at the nearest demon, harrying at it before thrusting with the blade tipped end of his staff. He felt sick as the weapon penetrated the misshapen thing's body, slurping though putrid smelling intestines and crunching though thick, white bones. Then, in the corner of his vision he felt, rather than saw the razor-like claws of yet another demon as it prepared to rip his vital organs from his still living body. He was like one paralyzed as he waited for death, it seemed as if the world had slowed to the sluggish consistency of glue. Then the familiar bulk that was Shuu stepped between them, he heard the larger boy grunt in pain as the thing cracked though the weakened Armor of Hardrock to rip into the flesh that lay beneath. Then it leapt back, a harsh cackling erupting from its throat, a sound that could only mean laughter. It mockingly licked Shuu's blood from its claws as he slumped to the ground with a gasp. Horrified and frightened for himself and his companions, Sage plunged his sword into the creature's back then recovered and sliced off its head, his fear and anger giving him strength. 

No longer caring for his own life or the fate of the world Sai dropped to his knees with a hoarse cry and tenderly lifted Shuu's head into his lap. 'Komenasai,' he sent, tears running down his face to mingle with the layers of sweat and dirt. 'I'm so sorry.' 

Shuu struggled to respond forcing his words past his pain constricted throat, he was hurting too much to use the conduit. "I'm gonna be fine, I prom. . ." he stopped to catch his breath and rethink what he had been about to say. He wanted so badly to tell Sai, his 'little fishy' that everything would turn out all right, but he realized it would be far worse if he made promises he couldn't keep. He didn't realize how long his pause had lasted until Sai's sobs took on a slightly hysterical edge and he began to shake Shuu's shoulder sending agony lancing though his side. "Hush, now," he whispered. "You still have some fighting to do. . . I'll just take a little. . . nap and wait for you, ne?" 

"Iye! No don't sleep!" Sai rasped. "Just hold on while I try and heal you!" Shuu tried to protest but he lacked the strength. Sai knew he wasn't a healer, that was Sage's forte. Nevertheless, he knew Shuu would die before Sage could do anything, if Sage lived himself. Throwing caution to the wind Sai reached deep into the dregs of his armor's being, searching for the bright pocket of power that he kept reserved for emergencies. He hardly heard as Sage continued to fend of the monsters that swarmed around the three Troopers, which completely ignored the gaping holes that were beginning to form in their hideous ranks. He blocked out the sounds of Toma shouting his special attack commands as he powered up to blast their foe. His only concern was Shuu, whose breathing was ragged as tired old man's. Sage took a hit to the head and toppled over, grunting as he hit the remains of the city street. Seeing their chance the shadow demons converged to feed. . . 

* * * 

It was pitch dark in his room when Ryo opened his eyes. The well-known walls and his dresser with his Godzilla collection scattered in well-loved disarray on top came into a bleary focus. A large poster of the Sailor Senshi stretched across the ceiling overhead stared down at him. Still half asleep he dangled one hand over the edge of the bed, fully expecting White Blaze to rub his great furry head against his palm. When there was no response, Ryo clucked softly, thinking the tiger might be dozing or in the other room. Still, not so much as a familiar rough tongue swiping across his knuckles announced the beast's presence. A bit distressed and more than a little annoyed that his constant companion since boyhood had so inconsiderately wandered off, he pushed himself into a sitting position, only to moan as he realized that every inch of him was hurting. And then it all came flooding back. White Blaze was dead. He and the other Samurai Troopers had nearly died as well. A single tear glistened as it slid down his shadowed cheek as he remembered. 

* * * 

Mia, one arm slashed open, leaned against a crumbling support beam of an unrecognizable structure. Yuli trembled and clutched her leg. The demon that had come upon them had suddenly cocked its head to one side, as if listening to some voice only it could hear, then executed an abrupt about face (quite a feat considering the sheer weight of it) and ambled off to rejoin its fellows. 

* * * 

Finally Sai reached the core of his being, grabbed the node of energy and sprang back towards his lover. No sooner had he surfaced than he felt the energy he had worked so hard to bring forth being sucked from his grasp. Angry, frightened for Shuu's life he tried to resist, but to no avail and then the force began to drain his very essence as well. 

Shuu hissed in pain. Something whose intentions he could not fathom was drawing out the last of his armor's vigor. He grit his teeth and attempted to fight it, yet his strength flowed from him, though him, like sand though a sieve. 

Ryo opened his eyes and tried to stand but only succeeded in pitching forward. Slowly, stiffly he made it to his hands and knees before he realized his swords were still gripped tightly in his fists. Planting them amongst the debris he used them as leverage. He heaved himself up just as an unknown force began to pull at his remaining power. He shook his head, thinking the sensation was just a result of the hit he had taken. 'That %@#* is going to get it! I'm gonna kill him for hurting White Blaze and the others!' With that he lunched himself to his feet, only to keel over to the pavement as the force washed away the last of his energy. 

Sage cried out as something struck him the head, leaving a dent in his helm. He tried to roll clear of the flailing tangle of arms, legs and claws that threatened to tear him apart. He growled as he grappled with the remaining demons, but bright spots popped burst in his vision. Then something pinned him. Instinctively, he kicked and cried for help, knowing full well there was no one to help him. The Ancient was dead, as was Anubis and Kyra-Sama had not been seen for nearly a year. But he gave up all hope as the power of his armor was taken from him without an instant's notice. With a sigh of submission he stopped fighting and gave himself up to the nothingness that beckoned to him. 

* * * 

Tsukuru watched as the Armor of Torrent began to shine a pulsing aqua blue, saw it spread to engulf the fallen Armor of Hardrock. He did not wish to wait for one of the stinging, yet formidable pests to recover and so he reached out to strike at them. But the one known as Toma stood in his way. Snarling Tsukuru brought the full force of his power down on the boy who stood between him and certain victory, intending to crush him in a single blow. But instead he met resistance such as he had never felt before. 

* * * 

Just as Toma unleashed what he had considered to be his final assault on Tsukuru he found himself floating in darkness and wave of vertigo made his stomach churn. And then it was freezing cold, the cold of the endless emptiness of space. He watched as if from outside his body as his Armor of Firmament dissolved around him and something new began to clamp itself to his torso, arms and legs. The cold got worse and the darkness got darker. And then he emerged into the dim light cast by the waxing moon that shone eerily over the deserted, skeletal remains of Tokyo, sillouetting starkly against the knoby spine of which was Tokyo Tower. Confused, Toma stared down at his arms, they were encased in armor, but not his own. This armor was infinitely black and he felt as if a battery the size of a city block had recharged him. For a moment hesitation and uncertainty griped him a heavy pit in his stomach. Then he saw Ryo, more dead than alive, slumped in the rubble. Sai's slight form bent over Shuu's bloody body. Then he became aware of Sage, lying unconscious on the ground, as Tsukuru's demons tried to pry his armor from him, like one pries the shell from a boiled crab. 

Enraged, Toma focused on Tsukuru. He had no hope of surviving the encounter, but he had to get vengeance, for himself and for his friends. Still, he would be the first one to admit it, he was afraid to die. In a little dark part of his soul he wanted nothing more than to retreat to some comforting place and nurse his wounds, to leave his friends and his boyfriend to die while he saved himself. Yet the others and, though the thought terrified him, the entire world, was depending on him to rescue them from the monster standing fifty feet from him. At least now he knew he had been given the power to bring the enemy down with him. 

Tsukuru bared his deceptively charming smile to hide the fear that was creeping into him. A mere token of his demons was still alive, and most of those were damaged. Yet he refused to lower himself by becoming emotional. Being angry, he knew, would only cause him to be careless. Unlike some he was not one for snappy battle commentary or witty exchanges between opponents, it wasted the breath. He knew about the Black Armor of Firmament, a great worrior Shinto priest had created it back in the Haji period and used it to destroy half the nether world. It not only drew power from the five armors, as did the White Armor of Wildfire but also from the White Armor itself. As such it was twice as deadly to those who opposed it. But after the using the Black Armor, the worrior priest had died, his heart burst from the sheer force of will and strength of body it took to wield the armor. Tsukuru knew he could win, he would simply let the poor, unsuspecting boy be destroyed by his own armor. Almost smugly he ringed rainwater from his sopping clothing (an unfortunate part of being in a physical manifistation, naked avatars are never as respected as clothed ones) All he would have to do was survive and victory was his. 

* * * 

Still uncertain of his new black armor's powers he brought his bow, which hummed as with a life of its own, to bear leveling it at Tsukuru's chest where his corrupted heart should lie. His decision had been made, he would bet everything on this one shot, if he missed. . .well, he wouldn't think about it. Summoning all the energy he could, from the strange armor, from his weapon, from himself, Toma shouted the first word that came to his lips, "Shi ne!" he cried as he drew back and let fly. With a twang the arrow flew like some elongated bullet. 

Tsukuru crouched and prepared to dodge if the arrow got anywhere near his person. As it sped towards him, he felt himself to be in sufficient danger to make getting out of the projectile's path worthwhile. He darted to one side then crouched to launch himself across the expanse of rubble between himself and the bearer of the Black Armor of Firmament. At least he meant to.


	2. Part 2

To Kill a God part 2 

Sai rolled off his stomach and onto his side to look out through half closed eyes at the assortment of brightly colored tropical fish that swam in slow circuits though the saltwater aquarium that stood on his desk. The soft hum of the electric filter buzzed in the background, reminding him of the gentle pulse of the surf as the sea pulled the land into its watery depths grain by grain of sand. Pushing himself up on one elbow he turned he endeavored to find where Shuu had gone as well as for any indication of when he would be back.

He always worried a little when he woke up like this, with his boyfriend gone. For years he had hidden his feelings for Shuu, the only Chinese boy of the group, mostly because he had denied he had any feelings for him. He had been, and even now it hurt to admit, very racist. Not to mention he had also denied the fact that he, himself was even gay. As a result of his inability to deal with his emotions, Sai had treated the younger boy like dirt, calling him names and never missing an opportunity to humiliate him or make weight cracks and/or comments about his eating habits. Now that he knew Shuu and his body intimately as well as having come to grips with his sexual orientation he knew that his partner was not fat or stupid, and if anything he had a fast metabolism and a caring and cheerful disposition. Yet it still worried him when Shuu was gone when he awoke alone because a small, guilty voice in the back of his head whispered that maybe he had hurt Shuu too badly, one too many times and now he had left for good to find someone who would treat him right. For a moment he remembered the terror he had tasted when Shuu had lain bleeding, dying in his lap, those brief moments that had stretched for eternity as he had felt the beloved life slipping away beneath his fingertips. Shuu was too precious to loose, and Sai vowed he would never let him go.

Sai shook off his gloomy thoughts when he heard Shuu's familiar snore waft up from the first floor. He must have gone downstairs looking for something to eat and crashed on the couch. With a smile Sai climbed out of bed, rubbing sore muscles as his toes searched for his house slippers. Then he threw on a robe, snatched up and blanket and padded down to the den where he found Shuu, just as he had expected, stretched out on the sofa, the TV remote still in one hand while golf stats ran along the bottom of the screen. Smiling, nearly bursting with affection, Sai pried the remote from Shuu's hand and turned off the TV before lying the blanket over him. Lowering himself the floor, Sai rested his chin on his crossed arms, his forehead pressed up against the warmth of Shuu's shoulder. He was still tired and so he closed his eyes, contentedly.

* * * 

"Mama de iru!" Toma cried. A ripple like effect raced from him to Tsukuru, halting the evil god partway through his jump. Then Toma set his jaw and forced his will upon the arrow, guiding it with his mind towards his now motionless target. It struck and struck deep. Tsukuru, who had never known pain on a mortal level screamed as the magic arrow pierced his ribs, throwing him back. Shocked, he looked down at the wound, not quite comprehending that he had been shot. His body had not obeyed his commands and now he had a bolt protruding from his torso. A strong enchantment forced itself into him and began to expand, pushing outward through him until he knew he would explode. Worse, it kept him trapped within his avatar's form. He screamed and grasped the shaft, hoping to tear it from him in his desperation. But his fingers could not seem to find a hold. Angrily he swallowed his fear, his pride and his pain. His anger, he let flare until the very air around him sizzled and snapped with the power of his godly wrath. Tsukuru screamed again, showing delicate fangs, the thick expanse of his hair, long since loosened from its usual stylish braid, floating in a tangled cloud around his face. His eyes widened as his scream rose to a shriek and his living demons joined in, their twisted forms writhing before withering like candles in the sun as their power was fed to their master.

Toma was breathing hard, the armor no longer seemed to empower him, but to weigh him down. His left breast was killing him, it was as if someone had shoved a flaming sword into his chest. His vision began to blur and he reached up to rub his eyes. 

As soon as the bearer of the Black Armor let down his guard, Tsukuru unleashed his pent up energy. Like a lightning bolt it flung itself at Toma faster than he could react, engulfing him, squeezing him. He reeled, screaming in agony, his bow fell from limp, unresisting fingers. When the energy had finally spent itself, Toma dropped to the ground, clutching his chest while his heart pounded so hard and feverishly he was sure it would break. 

Tsukuru watched as his last spell brought the boy to his knees before he too, realized that his legs were no longer holding him. He examined his body only to find that the thing that had caused him so much pain was still sticking out of him, only now his blood dripped from him to pool beneath his boots, diluted by the puddles of rain that ran like so many thousands of little streams through the city that had become a grave. He was dying. He was a god and he was watching as his life ebb away. "This shouldn't be happening! No! This isn't happening!" He said in disbelief. "I'm a god!"

Toma reached for his bow. He could barely move, his limbs felt as cold and numb as ice, the only thing he knew was suffering, it was his whole world. Yet one thing plagued him, disrupting the misery that cradled him, whispering the sweet words of death, once feared but now welcomed. The thing that refused to let him retreat to the unfeeling emptiness that held out its comforting hand to him was the beautiful, bleeding god before him. He reached for his bow, determined not to give in until he was assured that he had gotten full vengeance for his friends. When his fingers grasped the grip of his weapon, it dissolved beneath his hand to reform as a sword. For a moment Toma looked at it stupidly, then he stood, though not quite certain how he how he managed to so. He swayed and nearly toppled over, but instead he stumbled over to his enemy who merely lifted his head to sneer mockingly at him. 

"You know I have to kill you now," Toma held the sword awkwardly over the fallen god, his tone was not at all condescending or victorious, but tiredly matter-of-fact and infinitely sad. Though he himself longed to join his friends in death, he was sick of the bloodletting and wished there were some other way to be rid of this god, which sat broken at the foot of his pedestal. For a moment his physical pain was lost in the flood of his emotions. 

"Then get on with it!" Tsukuru bared his neck though his dimming vision remained locked on Toma's face. He smiled, his long canines gleaming white in the early morning light. "Well, boy. . .?"

Toma took aim at the proffered throat then closed his eyes and plunged his sword down. Blood sloshed over his feet, warm and metallic smelling. He staggered back towards friends who were lying quietly some distance away. He stopped to heave his guts before moving on. Then he became aware of the pain once more and before he could recognize what had happened the world spun away beneath him, the Black Armor of Firmament returning from whence it came before he hit the cracked pavement. 

* * * 

Toma floated in the friendly, inky darkness that was sleep as he rested. He could almost see his bones and flesh knitting themselves back together. The muted sounds and smells of the Japanese countryside in winter permeated the thin barrier of his slumber. He was vaguely aware of Sage's comforting, steadfast presence nearby, just out of reach but close enough to be instantly available if needed. Their bond was the most profound of all the Troopers. They never flaunted the depth of their intimacy; to do so would only be to hurt the other boys' feelings unnecessarily. Besides, it was their special thing, the thing that set them apart. 

As Toma slowly drifted towards wakefulness he remembered how things had been after that battle. 


	3. Part 3

To Kill a God part 3 

* * * 

He had passed out and the next image he had was of Sage, the side of his head purple and swollen, his eyes narrowed and unfocused with pain, exhaustion and worry, leaning over him and begging him not to give up. 'Give up what?' he had wondered, uncharacteristically pessimistic. 'I've already lost everything. We're all dead anyway.' But he had received no answer save that Sage had laid himself across Toma in a futile effort to share almost nonexistent body heat and to offer him some protection from the rain which continued to rush to the earth in steady sheets. 

Toma had let things take their own course from there, he hadn't resisted when a group of overworked paramedics and volunteers hefted Sage off him then moved him onto a makeshift stretcher. One half opened eye had confirmed they other Troopers were being simmilarly transferred into a small fleet of scorched but otherwise unharmed emergency vehicles. His newly re-arisen anxiety over his friends was short as he gave in to the welcoming warmth that had begun to permeate the freezing cold that had engulfed him. Then someone hand put their hands on his chest and shouted, "We're loosing him! Someone hold him down, I'm going to try and get his heart started again." With that the unseen person pushed down hard. 

Agony. Would the pain never stop? Hadn't he done enough? Toma was severely tempted to yell at them, whoever 'they' were, to tell them to go away and never bother him again. The temptation to return to the path he had been walking until this rude interruption was stronger.. He had no intention of going back. Stubbornly he turned his mental back to them. He could perceive his friends were close, not far behind him but invisible in the fog that swirled around him. Perhaps they would catch up to him soon or when he reached his destination, wherever that was. 

The owner of the hands pushed again, even more forcefully if such a thing were possible. 

Toma jerked in surprise as the fog was ripped from him. Defiantly he attempted to bring it back only to be thwarted by the same one who had brought him out. The next few moments were no more than a fast moving, colorful blur. His unseen rescuers lifted him once again and wheeled him into one of the few buildings left almost completely intact. 

The hospital was running on backup generators, and while things were bad, (victims of the widespread destruction were still pouring in) the near orderliness of the immaculately scrubbed medical center offered hope. The Troopers were first on the priority list and were given a room together as soon as they had been stripped of their remaining armors and treated for their wounds. 

The next time Toma became aware of his surroundings he was lying on his back and everything was pleasantly numb. He took no notice of the clean, white walls and cheery posters of Ranma and his gang, something from Magic Knight Rayearth and Clamp Campus Detectives as well as a new and very large drawing of Detective Conan with Shinichi in the background. The door to the room was partially ajar and a TV played silently. He was obviously in a children's ward, though he took no notice of all this. He was slightly giddy and when he saw Sai, Ryo and Mia sitting nearby he felt the sudden need to crack a joke. But he couldn't think of any and he was quite sure it would be lost on all but Mia even if he did. Sai and Ryo were asleep in a small sofa, propped up against each other and sharing a blanket. Sai, who was beside a softly snoring Shuu, his hand gripping his partner's larger one. Mia, one arm bandaged, held a cup of coffee in her good hand and sat staring out the window. Dark circles ran beneath her eyes, making her pale skin seem even paler by contrast. In short she looked like a zombie. The thought made Toma laugh uncontrollably, but it came out as a no more that a half-strangled giggle and a weak snort. 

Mia wrenched her attention away from the window and set down her coffee. "I'm so happy you're finally awake!" She whispered. "It's been almost four days and we were worried you might have gone into a coma after the surgery." 

"Huh?" 

"I'll explain later. They've got you on some pretty heavy drugs." 

"Mn," he grunted, knowing full well he sounded like some kind of demented caveman and that made him giggle again. If these were drugs perhaps he should do them after every fight. It sure seemed a whole hellova lot better than pain and depression. 

Sai shifted taking, all the blanket from Ryo, who was now hunched up into a ball and drooling most unattractively. 

"How's Sage? Have the others woken up yet?" he mumbled searching for Sage who was nowhere in sight. He began to panic, had Sage. . .no, he refused to even think it. If he had survived it would be too cruel if his lover had not made it because of him. 

Mia placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "He's fine. He's just in the far corner behind the curtain, that's all." She said, almost snapping at him. 

Toma was displeased to find he had no control over his emotions at all. "You didn't have to growl at me! Please, just help me get up, I only want to see him!" 

"No," Mia said firmly, massaging her forehead, a long-suffering expression on her face. "The doctors said you had to stay in bed until at least tonight. They need this room for other patients and want you to get well so I can take you home as soon as possible. So lay back and rest." 

"Demo. . ." 

"No buts." 

Toma wanted to call up Sage's mind so badly but he seemed so far away and the last thing he wanted was to disturb Sage's rest when he needed it the most. Mia was right, though. He was tired so he settled back into the pillows and returned to what he hoped would be benevolent dreams. 

* * * 

The next day the Troopers were released from the hospital and sent home with a long list of prescriptions. Red-eyed nurses in two- day- old uniforms yawned as they wheeled the troopers down to the car which Mia had waiting at the curb. Only Sai and Ryo who had sustained the least amount of damage walked and even then they moved stiffly and haltingly. 

Things were just beginning to return to normal. Every able-bodied person was working to rebuild the city from the wreckage. Specialists and workers were arriving by the busload from all over Japan to assist the survivors, bringing much needed money, supplies and skills. 

They listened to the radio as Mia drove them back to the mansion. Yuli was waiting for them when they came through the door. He made as if to throw himself on Ryo but decided against it when he saw the drawn expressions on the older boy's faces. One by one they greeted him tiredly and made their way up to their respective bedrooms one by one via the large serving elevator. None was strong enough to handle the stairs. 

* * * 

They had been home for nearly four days now, yet it was as if they were only just waking up as hazy effect of their painkillers were beginning to wear off as their doses decreased. Toma finally opened his eyes to find himself looking at Sage's peaceful face. The blond boy sighed and snuggled closer, a plea for Toma to remain where he was. Suddenly overcome with love Toma inclined his head to kiss Sage's forehead, careful not to rouse him. He had no hope that their struggles were over, they had killed the god, but there would always be someone to take his place. Evil was like a hydra for, every head you chopped off, three grew back in it's place, not a comforting thought. But so long as he had Sage, everything would be fine. 

The minutes passed in a blessed limbo. It was as if they were suspended in this one moment of time and Toma silently wished it would last forever. 

"Toma?" Sage murmured drowsily into Toma's ear. 

"Gomen, did I wake you up?" 

"No. Daijoubu?" 

"Much better," he fibbed a tiny bit. "Arigatou." 

The front doorbell rang once, echoing through the sleeping mansion. "Dim Sum delivery!" A voice called from outside. There were faint shuffling sounds below and someone threw the lock then opened the heavy wooden door. A moment later it shut again with a soft creak. The smell of Dim Sum wafted up the staircase to the boy's sleeping quarters. 

Toma turned to his boyfriend. "Hungry?" 

"You bet! And we had better get down there before you-know-who eats it all!" Sage grinned and stood before helping Toma do the same. Still in their pajamas they made their way downstairs, nearly colliding with Ryo, Mia and Yuli at the head of the stairs. 

Toma leaned heavily on the wide oak rail and took the carpeted steps one at a time. His was short of breath and his heart throbbed painfully in protest when he reached the bottom, but he declined Sage's willing assistance as he entered the western style dining room to sit down at his place at the table. Shuu and Sai had already set out the food so everyone dug right in. 

"By the way," Sai said between bites, his left hand resting unobtrusively on Shuu's thigh. He had become even more possessive of the large Chinese boy since the fight. "This is the last of the petty cash, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry Mia." 

"That's alright," Mia sipped her water. "I'll be going back to teaching at the first of the month. We can get by until then." 

"Actually," Ryo paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "I was thinking of going home for a while. I miss my family." 

"I think we all do," Shuu said, reaching across the table for seconds. 

"When will you be back?" Yuli managed around a mouthful of noodles, one of which flicked back onto his plate. 

"I don't know," Ryo shrugged. "Whenever, I guess." 

"You mean until the dynasty makes it's next appearance," Toma pushed his uncombed bangs back from his eyes. 'Man, do I need a haircut!' he thought. 

They were all silent for a moment, each praying that that would be a long time in coming. None of them wanted to have to go back to fighting anytime soon, and each was convinced returning to school would be more enjoyable, despite the mountains of make-up work each knew he would have to complete when they got back to class. 

"Do any of us really realize what we did?" It was Shuu who spoke. Something told him that they would all have to talk about what had happened sooner or later and come to grips with everything their last 'adventure' had entailed. There were always consequences to every action. 'And better to start dealing with it now' Shuu thought. "We killed a god!" 

"That we did," Mia mused aloud, though she had had no part in any of the actual fighting. 

"We creamed him!" Yuli squealed, setting the Trooper's teeth on edge, though they did their best not to show it. 

"I think it's still sinking in for me." Toma said before stuffing some more fish and noodles into his mouth. The food tasted wonderful, felt great as it filled his stomach. He had almost forgotten what a decent meal was like. 

"Me too," Shuu, Ryo, Sage and Sai all said together, then broke out laughing. It was the first time any of them had been able to let loose in quite a while. War did that to a man. But their spirits and strength improved with each chuckle. 

'This is how it's all supposed to be. Good friends, good food,' Sai thought. 

Mia rose to throw out the garbage and put the dishes in the sink. There weren't any leftovers, there never were with these boys. It was getting late but no one wanted to return to their beds quite yet. The camaraderie was too strong. They all needed to talk and laugh and forget about their pain. For a while, all they talked about was what they would do and who they would see when they got home. Then they spoke of their whishes and hopes for the future. Life was full of possibilities, nothing could stop them from achieving their goals. Not their parents or their teachers or least of all the Dynasty. 

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Toma finally said, rubbing his eyes. "But I'm just about ready to go back up to bed." 

"Count me in," Sage backed away from the table, tossing his paper napkin onto the polished wood. 

Slowly, bellies full, the Samurai Troopers migrated back to their rooms.


End file.
